Negima: Lost Days
by donkeykong75m
Summary: An interesting one-shot but hopfully it will be a series. Crosses over a tad with love hina and also stars a few OC's enjoy.


**Yo this is DK75m and I am in a Christmassy mood so I present this holidayesque Negima fic to you it stars a couple of OC's that I created If you have read my other fic A Retelling of Negima you may recognize a few faces but if not that's cool too**

**SO I DonkeyKong75m do not own Negima or Love Hina those belong to Ken Akamatsu**

**And now I present to you**

**Negima: Lost Days**

* * *

"Nii-san, are we almost there yet?" A young Blonde haired boy carrying a large blade around the age of nine called out to the two people ahead of him on the path. The taller 13 year old boy turned around he also had Blonde hair with green eyes and had two swords slug over his back.

"Don't worry Regulus-kun it's only a little bit further." the older brother reassured him.

The young Regulus spoke out again "But we've been hiking forever couldn't we have taken a bus or a car or something?"

He directed the second part to the third person that was with them. She was a woman with long jetblack hair around her mid twenties she wore a hemeko under a winter cloak and slung a long katana around her side her pet crane perched loyaly on her shoulder. The woman turned back to the boy. "Now Regulus you know we can't do that because this is a hidden mage village so Mundane's are unaware of its presence so we have to walk."

Regulus hung his head in defeat "Yes Tsuroko sensei..."

His older brother tried to cheer him up "C'mon Regulus-kun all this walking is going to pay off this village is going to be awsome one of Tsuroko's friend's lives there and I've never seen a western mage town before."

Regulus perked up as they kept walking "Yeah I guess your right nii-san I've never seen a western Mage town either Heck I didn't know there were Mage's out side of Japan."

Tsuroko flaged the boy's over "It's alright you two once we clear this bluff we can see the town."

The older boy grinned widely. "Heh Awesome Okay Last one to the top is a rotten Kappa." as he took off.

"Hey Leo no fair you got a head start!" Regulus shouted back at his older brother as he tried to catch up.

Tsuroko sweat dropped as she let out a sigh. "Those two they are definetly his kids alright." she continued up the slope, But stopped suddenly as she saw what appeared to be snow flakes falling. Immediatly she knew something was wrong as she began sprinting towards the top.

Further up the slope Regulus was had caught up to Leo "Hey thats not fair you got longer legs Leo-oneesan." Regulus was annoyed

Leo merely grinned "Heh heh well hey Regulus-kun I am the older brother for a reason."

"But still can't you show just a tad bit of Kindness for your nii-san?" Regulus huffed. This argument was quickley ended when Regulus noticed snow flakes falling from the sky. "Hey cool Nee-san look it's snowing I've never seen snow before." the young boy turned to Leo who had a worried look on his face, "Nee-san is something wrong?"

"Look closer Regulus-kun....this isn't snow."

"Huh?"

".........its ash the village must be in trouble."

Regulus was confused "Wait what? Couldn't some one be simply burning a fire?"

"No we are too far out and one fire even a bon fire can't create this much!" Tsuroko spoke appearing behind the two boys. "Quick you two, to the top of the hill!"

"Hai Tsuroko sensei!" The brothers followed behind their teacher.

When the trio reached the top, Tsuroko let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh god here as well!?"

Regulus saw the sight before them "What the heck! The village is in flames!"

Leo noticed some thing else "Thats not all there are demons there as well."

"W-what Demon's, outside of Japan?" Regulus was taken aback by this

Tsuroko composed her self. "You forget what you were taught Regulus? Demon gates exist all over the world not just Japan."

"But Tsuroko Sensei, these demons here look like they were summoned." Leo pointed out. Tsuroko shook her head she whispered some thing into her pet crane Shippu's ear and immediatly the bird flew off. Tsuroko spoke "That doesn't matter you two we have to help." and with that she jumped and began sliding down the bluff.

"Hai Tsuroko sensei!" Leo and Regulus followed suit.

When they reached the bottom the three began making their way to the burning village, they were about half way there a huge lightning bolt came down and struck the village engulfing it in a white light the 3 sheilded their eyes.

This time Leo was the one who was taken aback "GAH! What the hell was that?"

"What ever it was it looked bad!" Regulus spoke

Tsuroko was worried she thought to her self 'Damn it are we to late!' She turned to the boys "We have to hurry!" The three took off again

Just as the three were closing in on the village Regulus saw demons approaching from the village. "Oh man they're coming after us now!"

"Stay on gaurd get your swords ready!" Tsuroko took a botojutsu stance. Regulus was panicking "Ah! um sensei I've never fought a real demon before!"

Tsuroko reassured the blonde nine yearold "Don't panic just remember the basics of ShinmeiRyuu."

Regulus drew his sword "Right foucus your chi and don't lose your cool."

* * *

The demons on the other hand were hand had their own issues these four had barley escaped with their lives.

"Damn that man isn't human! He killed Geoffrey and Maxwell!" Demon number 1 spoke out. His most noticeable feature where his horns and a huge axe that was twice his size.

"We just gotta get out of here find the nearest gate this is madness even Herman and his lady friends were sealed." The winged demon 2 claimed gnawing on his long sharp claws nervously

The very large muscular demon 3 nodded in agreement.

Demon 4 spoke up "Damn that white haired brat I knew it was bad news to trust humans!" This one had a skeleton like appearance with wings and horns and toted a ball and chain.

* * *

"Stay focused here they come!" Tsuroko drew her blade

The demons saw the humans, number 1 shouted out "Uh oh Aniki there's more of them!!!"

"What do we do Aniki?" Demon 2 panicked

3 stood silent.

"Hmm the gates past that bluff we have to go through them!" 4 anylised

Leo was confused "what the heck are they talking about sensei?"

"They must be planning some thing Regulus, Leo Get ready!"

"Hai Sensei!"

On the demons end "Right then we're in agreement." number one laid out a battle plan he pointed to 2 "You take the Tall blonde." He pointed to 3 "You get the blonde Runt." number 3 nodded. 1 then pointed 4 and you and I will take the Broad. "Yessir Aniki!" 4 saluted.

"LETS GET THEM!!!!" the four charged.

Leo drew one of his two blades and charged at demon 2 they collided in mid air. "Heh hey you're pretty good for a kid." 2 mused impressed at Leo's power

Leo swung his sword at the demon only for the blade to be blocked by its claws "Hey you'd better watch it I'm 13 years old I'm not a kid."

The Demon swung its claws trying to tear Leo in two "I'll tear you to shreds!" Leo skillfully spun out of the way and struck the demon on the head with the handle of the sword. "You're a little on the slow side aren't you." Leo wittily shot back; the two proceeded to exchange blows.

The two demons Lunged at Tusroko…. and wound up crashing in a heap as the woman suddenly appeared right next to them. "Really I'm not that stupid." She then drew her sword and struck demon 1 who roared in pain. The other took his mace and swung it at her. Tsuroko avoided this every bit as easily. Number 4 looked on in shock he shouted out to the axe demon "H-hey Aniki I think this broad might be one o dem Old world demon banishers' errr what's the name again?"

"Shinmeiryuu", Tsuroko said casually standing behind the skeleton.

"Yeah thanks-GAH!!!!!!" the demon realized who it was and jumped back. Tsuroko proceeded to go after him but was stopped by the first demons axe which she parried immediately. "Grrr then I guess if that's the case you're pretty dangerous." Number one grinned.

Regulus on the other hand was not having as much luck. The silent demon 3 brought down his fist. "AH." Regulus immediately rolled out of the way and swung back with his blade, but to no avail, as the demon just shrugged it off.

"Oh man that didn't work what do I do?" Regulus tried again only to be met with the same results. "GAH!!!! It's not working Help." The demon then leaped up and then was about to butt slam the novice boy. "Oh shi-" Was all the boy could say before the large demon landed on top of him.

"REGULUS-KUN!!!!!" Leo looked on in horror. Demon 2 saw this opening "Your wide open kid!" The demon slashed Leo and knocked him down. The demon then noticed that number 3 had a rather uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey are you alright?" Demon 2's question was promptly answered.

"YEOW!!!!!" Number 3 shot skyward holding his butt in pain, revealing Regulus who had pointed his sword upright at the last moment. Regulus got up and checked himself over "whew I'm alive thank god!" 2's jaw hit the ground. "What the Hell!?" number three crashed back down to earth stunned shaking the area. "Hey what are you doing you lug get back up!" 2 screamed at 3.

Unfortunatly he didn't notice Leo standing behind him until it was too late. "Shinmeiryuu ogui! ZANMAKEN!!!" Leo struck down number two. "What these brats are demon banishers too?" number 2 faded into dust.

* * *

"No not another one!" the boss was enraged he pointed to 4 "Hey grab that broad's blade so she can't banish us!" 4 nodded and launched his mace at Tsuroko again only to have it wrap around the blade. Number 4 sneered as he yanked her bade from her hands "Heh heh not so high and mighty with out you sword now are you?"

Tsuroko smirked "My you don't know do you." 4 looked puzzled Tsuroko took up an unarmed fighting stance "I don't need my Nodatchi to perform shinmeiryuu." She bolted forward and grabbed the base of 4's spine. "Huh?"

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zanmashō Ni-no-Tachi!" She blasted the demon at point blank from the Chi unleashed from her hand. "Gah! No could you possibly be from." Number 4 never finished that sentence as his spirit was completely erased for this world and his bones collapsed into dust.

"RAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Damn you!" the boss demon charged at Tsuroko swinging his axe to cleave the Aoyama in two. Tsuroko barely dodged the swing barley shredding the end of her sleeve.

Regulus cheered "Yeah go Tsuroko sensei!"

"REGULUS-KUN Behind you!" Leo shouted rushing over as Number 3 got up and prepared to punch Regulus.

"Huh AH" number 3 threw the punch Regulus braced for impact but it never came he looked up and saw "Nee-san!"

Leo was holding back the demons fist as he called out to Regulus "Hey Regulus-kun hurry up and Banish this guy already I can't hold him for ever."

"Um r-right how does it go again." Regulus was panicking.

Leo strained under the might of the fist "Regulus Calm down just remember your training sessions with Motoko-chan."

A light bulb went off in Regulus's head "OK Got it!" He leaped up over and behind number 3 "Shinmeiryuu Ougi ZANMA-KEN!!!" He shouted as he sliced effortlessy through the demon. 3 looked over his shoulder in disbelief before he melted causing Leo to fall face flat on the ground.

"Hey Nee-san I did it I really did it!" Regulus was over joyed, Leo picked him self off the ground "Thats great Regulus Kun but we have to Help Sensei." Leo urged.

The nine year old came back to his senses "Right wait for me Nee-san."

* * *

How ever Tsuroko was not in need of to much help as she and the remaining demon continued to exchange blows the demon becoming very exausted. "Gah (pant) your quite impressive." The boss was very exausted. Tsuroko smiled "Why thank you for the complimnet." Her eyes then turned demonic "But I'm afraid you have to go!" She swung her Nodtatchi dissarming the beast send in his axe flying and landing with a thud. The demon stumbbled back a few steps

"Tsuroko Sensei are you alright?" The boy's ran up on eaither side of her both holding combat stances.

"Grrr so it's 3 on 1 eh?" The demon was out numbered. Tsuroko stood up and pointed her Nodatchi at the monster "Your out matched if you promise to head stright for the gate I won't slay you."

But the Boss demon had other plans "Heh heh heh you think I'm gonna run now? Not after what you guys did to my comrades." He grinned menacingly "I'm gonna avenge them right here and now Hell I'm gonna avenge all my bretheren who where killed by those filthy mages!" He began charging up a spell as the earth shook and Tsuroko's crane Shippu flew over head.

The trio were having a hard time standing on their feet "W-w-w-w-whoa what's happening Sensei!" Leo fell over from the tremors. "Stand tall you two he's going to use a magic spell!" Even Tsuroko was having some trouble standing.

A large energy ball formed in his palm "Heh You guys are as good as dead!" The three braced for the oncoming spell....but it never came instead A grey blur dashed in front of the trio "IAI-KEN!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" The demon was punched right in the gut with a massive amount of Ki, he looked to see who his assailent was "Ugh Not You the death glare............." The final demon desentigrated.

"Is every one Ok?" A gruff looking man around his late twenties wearing a suit and glasses spoke to the three. Tsuroko looked up as Shippu landed back on her shoulder "Ah Takamichi-san thank goodness you came at just the right time."

Takamich just smiled "Well lets just say a little bird told me you guys were in trouble." He patted Shippu on the head.

"Um Tsuroko sensei whose this?" the boy's asked in unison. Tsuroko answered "Oh this is Takamichi Takahata He was a companion of mine during the war."

"We will have time for introductions later for now we need to check the village for any survivors." Takamichi ordered The two boy's nodded and headed into the village." Tsuroko then went over to Takamichi and started explaining the situation.

Takamichi took out a cigarrette and started smoking "I see then so here as well?" He asked

Tsuroko nodded "Yes it seems every place that was related to Ala Ruba has been attacked so far." She looked down as the two walked into the now devestated Gray village. "First Gauto then Benjaman now this." She continued to look down.

Takamichi looked on at the two boys. "So I take it they are Benjaman's sons?"

Tsuroko stopped as she was quviering tears forming in her eyes "Yes....If Al and I would have gotten there a second sooner then....maybe Benjaman-kun could have...."

"Tsuroko I know you thought of him as an older brother but what happend to Benjaman Gainsbrough was not your fault none of us could have prevented it but you can't dwell on that, Maybe he knew this was going to happen and thats why he entrusted you to take care of his and Aria's Son's." Takamichi reassured her

Tsuroko looked back up and wiped away the tears from her eye's "Your right I just hope the same situation hasn't befallen this village."

The two continued but stopped again when they ran into what apearred to be a statue of an old man. Takamich gasped "Oh god Old man Stan!" Tsuroko paled "No what on earth happened here?"

"It looks like a Class S Petrifacation spell." Takamichi observed. Tsuroko then closed her eyes foucusing her Chi "I'm not sensing any life what so ever but no blood has been spilt." She reopened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief "No one has been killed but did we underestimate his power?"

Takamichi pondered "No one else was capable of summoning this many demons in such a short span of time." Tsuroko saw some thing shining next to Stan's petrified form "Hm whats this Takamichi come over here I found something." The man came running over as Tsuroko held up a small white bottle with a reverse pentagram on the side.

"Ha ha Stan didn't quit till the end." Takamichi chuckled he then looked at Tsuroko "If this village has been only petrified I'll contact Reinforcements to help us move the victims to saftey and ivestigate the matter, You should send that bottle to Einshun-san as soon as possible."

"Right!" Tsuroko nodded she then tensed up as she sensed something else. "What is it Tsuroko-san?"

"Takamichi I think there are survivors two of them to be exact I can sense Magical energy it's weak but it's coming from the back of the village!" the two then proceeded swiftly onward.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

"Damn it their all stone here too!" Leo swore out loud as he and Regulus exited the tenth building they had checked. "Nee-san I don't think anyone hasn't been turned to stone." Regulus commented a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Leo turned back to Regulus "Com'on Regulus we can't quit now!" he proceeded to move aside some rubble that was blocking a doorway. "I'm not quitting yet even if it's one person I can at least feel better that somebody was saved."

Regulus was encoruaged by his brothers words "Your right Nee-san There has to be somebody that escaped the attack!" Leo grinned at his little brother "Regulus-Kun we should split up to cover more ground You go check the back I'll stay around here and wait for Takamichi and Tsuroko sensei."

Regulus happily ablidged "Hai Neesan!" He procceded down the street his brother called back to him "Let us know if you find somebody!"

* * *

Regulus was checking under every nook and cranny he could find, His brother was right even if it was just one he couldn't quit cause he was a Student of Shinmeiryuu.

A few minutes later though the enthusiasim was starting to wear off "Hello!" "Hey are there any survivors!?" He called out but all he could hear was the cold winter wind blowing through the town.

Regulus sighed in Defeat "It's no use I can't hear anyone." He was about to turn around and head back When he heard someone's voice in the distance beyond the village.

"FATHER!!!!"

The Blonde boy began running out of the Village twords the Voice calling out "HEY IS ANY BODY OUT THERE!?" "I'M COMING HELLO!?"

As he got closer he Heard sobbing "Onii-chan wake up please!"

"Hello?" He called out again he saw two figures "Tsuroko-sensei, Nee-san, Takamichi-san I found someone!" He yelled "There's a Girl here and a little boy here the girl looks like she's unconcious!"

The little boy turned around at the sound of Regulus yelling he looked to be about only four years old and was clutching a staff that was way to big for him.

"A-Are you are you going to hurt Onee-chan?" The boy spoke steping in front of the unconcious girl trying to look threataning holding the over sized staff.

"It's alright I won't hurt you or your sister I'm here to rescue you." Regulus bent down and held out a welcoming hand.

The boy lowered the wand "Um who are you?" He asked

"My name Is Regulus Gainsbrough but you can just call me Regulus." The blonde smiled warmly "Whats your name?"

The boy hesitated for a moment then spoke "Negi.......Negi Springfeild."

* * *

**Alright first chapter done of this holiday fic. I know that this first chapter isn't really Christmasy but bear with me this was to set the stage.**

**so as usuall don't forget to RnR till next time**

**DK75m OUT!**


End file.
